For my Master
by Xen
Summary: Its not a lemon, even thou the title sounds like one. It's a pokemon choice to my her master happy.


Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
For my master  
By Xen  
  
Brock sighed quietly as he brushed his Vulpix. "I wish I could find a girl Vulpix. I just so lonely not being able to share my feelings with anyone. I could talk with Ash or Misty but it just won't be same. And anyway those two have each other and I won't want to bother them." Ash and Misty had a few weeks ago emitted that they have feelings for each other, leaving Brock more alone then before. Brock kept slowly brush his fox pokemon. "Vulpix, your the only that feels special to me. I don't know I would do with out you."  
"Vulpix." The pokemon said.  
  
Night. A lone figure walks into a camp. Although you couldn't see the person, you could tell that it a man. The person looked around and went to a large backpack near one of the sleeping bags. The stranger looked picked up a single pokeball and left the camp without making a sound. The person came upon an open field and opened the pokeball. Out of the pokeball, a small Vulpix emerged. "How my little Vulpix." The figure said. The voice was soft and had a kind ring in it.  
"Wear is Brock? Who are you? " The pokemon asked curling back into a fighting pose.  
"Who am I? I'm just someone that watches the world and right its wrongs. I've been watching your master and his friend for a while and decided to help your master in his problems. However, I can't do it alone. I need you."  
"What for? "  
"Do you love your master?"  
"What? "  
"Do you care for him."  
"Well no one ever cares for me like he has. "  
"So will you help me." The fire pokemon thought for minute and nodded. "Okay then. Just close your eyes." Vulpix closed her eyes. The stranger held his hand out and it developed a white glow. The stranger placed his hand on Vulpix and the pokemon glowed white as well. The small fire pokemon then started to grow and change it shapes. The man let out a smile before fading into the darkness.  
  
Ash woke in the mourning to a scream. Ash found Brock searching around the campsite. "Where is it. Where is it." Brock said as he looked though everything.  
"What is it Brock?"  
"It's Vulpix she's gone."  
"Are you sure you didn't leave her in your backpack."  
"I checked twice and it's not in there. I woke up a cooked there breakfast, but when I got to opening my pokeballs Vulpix was missing."  
"And Vulpix couldn't escape because the pokeball is gone right."  
"True. You don't think Vulpix got stolen."  
"I don't know. Maybe her pokeball fell out of your backpack and fell when we where walking."  
"Then we must check the woods. Ash go wake Misty and I'll go start looking for Vulpix."  
  
"Help! Can some one, any HELP!" Brock ran towards the voice that was screaming. After going, though some bushes we found the source. A red headed girl (not Misty or Jessie) was up against a wall surrounded by a herd of Nidorans.  
"I've go to something. Onix go." Brock threw the pokeball and the large rock snake pokemon appeared. Onix placed itself in front of the girl blocking her form the Nidorans. Onix roared at the Nidorans scaring them off. Brock came out of the bushes and called back Onix. "Are you ok?" Brock asked the girl.  
"Thank you. You and that Onix where great. How can I ever repay you." At this point Brock noticed how attractive the girl was. The girl looked about medium height and was wearing a light red dress that seemed a bit out of place in the middle of the forest. The girl face was very pretty and had beautiful black eyes that one could look into and be lost forever. Brock instant reaction was his typical pretty girl mode. "My your offal perdy." The girl blushed slightly. "My I ask what your name is."  
"My name? My name is Vu....Vicki. Yeah my name is Vicki."  
"Vicki. That a nice name. I'm Brock." Brock said practically drooling over Vicki.  
"Well thank you again Brock. I don't know why those Nidorans attacked me."  
"Yeah they attacked you." Brock said form dreamland.  
"I don't know what would of happen if you didn't come and rescue me."  
"Yeah something happened."  
"Vulpix."  
"Brock where are you." Ash and Misty said in the distance.  
"Oh those must be your friends. Well see you." Vicki left.  
"Bye." Brock waved stupidly to the girl.  
"Brock there you are. Did you find Vulpix." Ash said as he came though the bushes.  
"No, but there was this girl."  
"And what happened to her." Misty said coming form where Ash came form. "I bet you scared her off."  
"No I did. As a matter of fact I saved her life." Brock towered over Misty with flames rising form the ground. Misty went back with fear.  
"So where did she go?" Ash asked.  
"I don't know. She ran off before you guys came here."  
"Did you find Vulpix yet." Misty asked.  
"No. Did you guys?"  
"No. I think we should head to the nearest town and report this to the officer Jenny there."  
"I guess your right." Brock sighed. "I wonder if that girl lives in that town.  
"I would guess so. It would be the first town we seen in days."  
"Then I might still be able to find he again." Brock quickly grabbed the other and sped off towards the town.  
  
"So can you describe this Vulpix to me?" Officer Jenny asked Brock.  
"Well it looks like a Vulpix, and I haven't brushed it recently so its fur will look messily. Please find him for me, I don't know how I'll live without her."  
"Don't worry. If your Vulpix was stolen it the thief wouldn't of gotten very far. He's properly still the forest wait to steal form some other trainer."  
"Thanks Officer Jenny you been a real help." Misty said as they left. The threesome went to the pokemon center to think off what to do next. While Brock went to get some food Ash and Misty started talking. "Is it just me or is Brock acting weird."  
"How can you tell? You always say he's acting weird."  
"I mean more then usual. He hasn't tried a pick up line on Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy. I just wonder why he didn't do anything."  
"Maybe it was that he girl he talked about earlier."  
"Maybe. But then who was that girl? Maybe we should ask the people around here if they know about this girl." At this point Brock comes in with a love struck look on his face.  
"Um...Brock. Were is the food."  
"Huh? Food? Oh I forgot. Well I have to get ready."  
"Ready for what?"  
"For my date with the most beautiful person in the world."  
The End.  
Don't worry. There will be a sequel to this sooner or later.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com. 


End file.
